The members of the C.R.O.S. have for some time recognized that there is a clear need to develop a comprehensive plan for the future development of radiation therapy. The purpose of this application is to seek support for a meeting which will bring together leading scientists in radiation therapy and related disciplines to establish this plan. The objective of the plan will be to identify for investigation those areas of high relevance which can be realistically attacked in the next five to ten years. Individuals attending the meeting have agreed to prepare position papers on their particular area of expertise which will contain considerable detail as to the current stage of development and goals that can be accomplished in a reasonable time frame. These papers will contain schedules for the accomplishments of these goals including review points at appropriate intervals for the evaluation and comparison of projected and achieved progress. They will also estimate the impact of these achievements on radiation therapy and total cancer care.